Shadowed Love
by Angelicia Dust
Summary: A PWP dedicated to Shadownia Clow. GrimmRP  Real Person


Hey everyone! It's Angelicia Dust here! I found a PWP in Shadownia's computer and I was inspired by the lemon goody of it! I loved it so much that I decided to try writing in Shadownia's style and write a lemon with her and a very obvious person in it. I hope she enjoys it! =)

* * *

><p>The sandpaper tongue danced upon trails on her pale skin and her crimson ruby eyes slipped underneath her lids. Her long black claws dug into his skin hard enough to draw blood as pleasure mixed with pain. Ecstasy rushed through her veins, as if it was mixing with the fellow blood inside them and her senses went into override as he bit down into her neck and sucked. The soft glow of candles made dark skin and pale skin glow in reflection of the surrounding stone walls. The candles' flames lightened the darkness that cloaked them along with the sweat, spit, and sex mixed amongst the red silk sheets. She sat upon his lap, her thin legs wrapped around his waist, grasping him into her legs and arms in an unyielding clasp.<p>

A small moan escaped her cherry black lips and she hid her face in the crook of his neck, finding sanctuary amongst the smooth dark skin and blue hair. Her own black strands were pulled back gently and spilled over the cerulean locks as his mouth skillfully left his mark on the alabaster skin of the demon.

Her eye flew open as he felt him bury himself into her hot cavern and her mouth released a gasp at the sudden intrusion. He captured her lips as she opened them and drowned her in a waltz of tongues and lust. Her lips slowly surrendered to his as he mapped out every inch of her mouth. His tongue plunged into her mouth, memorizing every fang and muscle and nipping at her lower lip. Blood soon emerged from the wounds placed upon her cherry mouth and a skilled tongue licked them off as he began to move.

One arm wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him, the other entangled itself into her black veil and held her head, inviting her to bury herself into his cerulean strands.

She did.

Her eyes were glazed crimson cherries, covered in syrups of lust and pleasure. Her claws clung onto his neck as he went slowly in and out of her, the pain lasting in her body for a little bit before fading away as he sped up his thrusts. They turned from a painful numbness to a pleasurable heaven rushing out and about in her body, drowning her into a state of complete ecstasy. Her legs loosened its hold around his waist, and when they did, he laid the young girl onto the red sheets, her ebon locks flaring out like a black lotus amongst a lake of blood laced with the sweet smell of their sin. He guided her legs and perched them on his shoulders, then glanced at the girl's flushed face. Cyan oceans reflected crimson moons lovingly and a moment passed before his tongue was wandering on the skin of her chest. One arm secured her tiny wrists above her head and the other stroked her face gingerly. No words were exchanged as she told him exactly what she wanted him to do with a gentle nip of her lips on his wrist. He smirked and kissed her lips, distracting her from the pain of him moving again.

A little while after, he felt her groan against his lips as she nibbled his neck, signaling she was about to finish. He sped up his last few thrusts, each time plunging deep into her. His panting tongue and rumbling growl along with her painful bite and breathy gasp were the only things that signaled the end as he spilled his seed inside her.

He collapsed beside the demon girl, his member still inside her. They turned to each other, locking each other's eyes and gazing lovingly, both drinking in every feature and tiny detail visible only to them in the darkness. She cuddled into his chest and he rubbed her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled herself as close as possible, grasping onto all the heat he had to offer, while he took in the scent of her hair.

It was a unique scent all her own. The scent of ashes mixed with the scent of blood. Of destruction and darkness and of death itself.

But a new scent took into her hair and body as well. His. His scent had taken a place on her, the smell of the sand, wind and the ocean. Her head raised and ruby met sapphire once again.

And finally, words were spoken for the first time that night. The candles danced now, the flames waltzing upon the burning wax of the shortening wick.

"I love you, Grimmjow…"

The man smiled at the girl, his lips capturing hers for a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Shadownia…"

They lay side by side and drifted to sleep soon, the candles finally burning themselves out and the flames extinguishing; cloaking the two lovers in the warm embrace of their love only found within the darkness.

* * *

><p>I hope that you enjoyed that little lemon there! I tried really hard to make it seductive and dark, but that's not my specialty. My specialty lies in light and fluffy romances, but I think I did a good job writing this! (I mean after listening to "Kinki no Bora ~Aphrodisiac~" and "Sangeshitsu" 20 million times, it better be!)<p>

Anyway, check out her stories and makes sure to grab some tissues before you do. Dark chocolate also works as well, but I prefer a plate of steak and lots of ketchup, but that's probably just me.

All flames will be [insert witty use for flames] and used to light up your pants…Because I know you lie when you say you hate my story. LAIR LAIR, PANTS ON FIRE! =0


End file.
